Crystal Angel Kitty
by Phantom HeartsxThorny Roses
Summary: Kitty Blitz is an eighteen year old girl with a mysterious past and strange abilities she is hunted by Axerif a demon who wants to use her abilities for evil. She is saved by her mother and found by the Straw Hats. They decide to help her in her search for family's lost ring. Will she find love with a certain moss head.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I havent updated my other stories in a while! But I need to write something knew and regain my inspiration for my stories. So sorry everyone! Here's my One Piece Fanfic. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Piece! I just own my OCs!**

A eighteen year old girl stood on the deck of a marine ship. Manacles around her wrists and ankles.

"We finally caught the Crystal Angel." One Marine said as they celebrated.

_"Morons." _The girl thought as she stood there on the deck. Her long black hair fluttering out behind her from the sea breeze. Her icy blue gaze expressionless as she gazed out across the ocean. The girl looked at the Marines who were very much drunk by now. The girl slowly summoned her powers bit by bit. She felt her wings start to form. She watched the Marines in case one noticed what she was up to. She opened up her fully formed wings after a few minutes of them forming. She walked to the edge of the ship and just as a Marine lunged for her she threw herself off the ship and spread her wings. She shot into the air just before she hit the water. The Marines jumped into action firing bullets at her though their aim was terrible since they were drunk. But she was sluggish and the bullets skimmed her body.

_"Shit! The manacles must have silver woven into it! I can feel it draining me dry of my power..." _The girl thought as she steadily felt weaker. She turned her eyes to the heavens a tear falling. With the last bit of power she had she created a crystal bubble around herself letting her crystal wings fall away like shattered glass to help form the bubble.

_"Im sorry...I failed you..." _The girl thought as she fell from the sky the orb she surrounded herself with protected her from the bullets. The full moonlight hit the orb making it glow a silver white illuminating the girl within. The marines paused looking at their Captain who had ordered them to stop.

"So thats the Crystal Angel...Beautiful. Let her escape. We'll have her in our grasp again. She can run forever." The man said and he removed the Marine cap that hid his horns. The man had pitch black hair, amber red eyes, and pale skin.

"But Captain Axerif..." One of the other men said.

"You have my orders!" Captain Axerif snapped and all the men flinched.

The orb hit the water with a great splash. The girl laid in the orb eyes turned to the sky tears falling from her eyes and watched as she slowly sunk into the black depths of the ocean. The girl started to sing as she felt her body weaken further her voice cracked but still she sang the melody that her mother used to sing when she was sad. The orb continued to sink and the girl saw the orb crack under the pressure of the sea. Water started to enter but he girl asnt worried she just kept singing. Then she saw a beautiful white serpent appear outside of the orb. It locks its beautiful golden eyes with the girls.

_"You have not failed me. Do not give up...I can only help you this once. Im sorry Kitty. But you are Kitty "Crystal Angel" Blitz after all. Have faith in yourself. Let your heart guide you and dont let the demons catch you. Axerif the demon is hunting you now as well so step carefully and dont give up!" _The serpent said in the voice of Kitty's mother. Kitty smiled and nodded tears falling from her eyes.

"I will do my best mom." Kitty said softly and the serpent took the orb of crystal in its jaws and swam swiftly towards the surface.

"Sleep well my dear I will get you somewhere safe." The Serpent said and Kitty fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading everybody! I hope its good cause I was kinda depressed when I wrote it. So I hope its good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter of Crystal Angel Kitty! Also I am looking for a Beta! Please someone helps meeeeee! Also I would love to have another OC in this story! Soooooo I am going to accept one or two of your OCs and use them in my story if you want! So post your charries in a review or you can Pm your charrie to me! I'll post the characters I have chosen in the next chapter depending upon whether I get OCs or not. But thanks for reading and I hope to have your continuing support!**

"Hey is that girl in my jewel?" A female voice asked sounding annoyed.

"I dont think you will get much for it it is cracked." A male sounding voice piped up.

"So! Its huge! I can still get a lot of Beri for it or even...gold." The female voice said.

"Is she sleeping?" A childish male voice asked.

"Who knows." Another male voice said.

"She could be dead." Another male voice said. Kitty heard these voices and struggled to sit up but she fell back down and coughed weakly.

"She's alive!" A little deer thing wearing a hat shouted. Kitty let the crystal bubble shatter and she absorbed it back into her body. She turned her ice blue eyes to the people standing before her. A kid with black hair, a straw hat, and a scar under his eye looked at her with a big grin, her eyes moved to the little deer thing in a doctors hat, then she looked to the girl with short ginger hair, the blonde haired man with an odd curly eyebrow, and the next person caught her eye. He had short moss green hair and red amber eyes, there were three swords at his side and Kitty couldn't help but admire his good looks. He caugt her staring and smirked at her making Kitty blush and look to the little deer thing that approached.

"Luffy we need to help her! She is really weak!" The deer said examining her with expert eyes.

"Silver...the shackles...remove." Was all Kitty was able to say. The straw hat boy that Kitty assumed was Luffy looked serious.

"If we help you...then you have to join my crew!" The straw hat said making his crew fall over rather comically.

"Cant...ring...must find...Axerif...danger." Kitty struggled to speak her throat as dry as a dessert.

"We'll help you find it. Right Captain?" Said the green haired man.

"Right! So please join my crew!" The straw hat persisted.

"Axerif...demon...hunting...me...dangerous..." Kitty said coughing weakly as the silver drained more of her power.

"We'll protect you! Don't worry! Now will you join my crew?" The straw hat asked. Finally Kitty gave a reluctant nod and the deer thing started tending her wounds. But she was still steadily getting weaker making the deer thing nervous.

"She's getting weaker! At this rate she'll die! I don't know what is wrong!" The deer thing said panicking.

"Silver...shackles..." Kitty said too weak to say anything else.

"Oh! We have to get these Shackles off!" The deer thing said.

"Move Chopper. I'll get them off." The green haired man said holding one of his swords in his hands. Kitty looked surprised when the deer thing moved. Kitty closed her eyes terrified as he swung the sword. She didn't feel any pain and she felt the shackles fall to the ground. Kitty opened her eyes looking relieved. She felt the draining of her power stop and she stopped getting weaker.

"Lets get her to the ship." The straw hat said. His crew nodded and Kitty was picked up and carried to their ship. She was starting to dose off and noticed before falling asleep that she was being carried by a certain green haired man. She didn't have the energy to react and fell asleep.

**Hey guys Sorry It took so long. I was super busy with school and stuff but here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of your support and I hope you enjoy this story! **


End file.
